Looking through The Holes
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Tak seperti sekretarisnya, Kiyoteru bukan pria yang bisa dengan mudah membaca karakter orang lain. Maka, ia butuh sesuatu ... untuk melihat jauh ke dalam diri seseorang #VocaSportFest


Seorang pria berambut cokelat membuka pintu menuju ruangannya. Menutup pintu tanpa berbalik—sedikit membantingnya sebenarnya—ia kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Tepat saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi empuk miliknya, seorang wanita muda berambut toska masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Tentu saja pria itu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, toh sekretarisnya itu memang sudah biasa begitu—kalau ia sedang iseng, wanita itu bahkan berani mengejutkannya tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana, Hiyama- _shachou_?" ujar wanita itu yang segera menuju _mini-pantry_ di pojok ruangan untuk menyeduh teh setelah menyimpan beberapa berkas di meja sang pria. Setelah menimbang selama beberapa saat, ia memutuskan bahwa _chamomile tea_ adalah pilihan paling tepat bagi atasannya yang kelelahan.

"Kau bisa tebak sendiri, Hatsune- _kun_ ," balas pria itu setelah beberapa saat meneliti berkas yang tadi diserahkan sang wanita. "Menilai orang adalah salah satu hal yang tidak begitu kukuasai dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku mempekerjakanmu."

Meski kedengarannya dingin dan tidak berperasaan, Hatsune Miku tahu bahwa sang presdir muda Hiyama Kiyoteru mengucapkan itu sebagai bentuk apresiasi—yang sayangnya terdengar sarkastik.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemani tadi. Bisakah anda ceritakan kesan anda terhadap Rodriguez-sama selama presentasi tadi?" tanya Miku sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh di meja, sebelum duduk di seberang atasannya.

Menyesap tehnya sedikit, Kiyoteru mulai berbicara, "Bruno-san tipikal pebisnis pada umumnya. Banyak ide, ambisius, dan terlihat seperti perencana yang baik. Namun kalau hanya dengan sekali pertemuan, aku tak bisa memberi penilaian begitu saja," ungkapnya, "kadang aku berharap terlahir menjadi seorang _naturalis_ sepertimu."

Miku memilih tertawa hambar sebelum melirik ke arah pojok meja. Mengambil benda bulat kecil di sana, iya menggelindingkannya di atas meja, ke arah Kiyoteru, "bagaimana kalau bermain satu atau setengah _course_ dengannya? Lagipula kurasa anda berhak mendapatkan penyegaran."

Hiyama Kiyoteru menatapnya heran, "apa ini akan berguna?"

"Tentu saja," balas Miku yakin.

Mengambil bola putih kecil itu, Kiyoteru menghela napasnya, "segera hubungi Bruno-san dan atur jadwalnya."

* * *

 **Looking Through the Holes**

 **a Vocaloid Fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

 **Author does not gain any profit from this work**

 **Written as a submission for Vocaloid Sports Festival Events held by Panda Day**

 **Introduction**

 _Halo~ Hatsune Miku di sini! Sebagai permulaan izinkan aku untuk menjelaskan secara singkat tentang golf bagi yang awam maupun tidak mengenal golf sama sekali_ _seperti si author, misalnya_ _!_

 _Golf adalah satu cabang olahraga yang cukup umum dimainkan di berbagai belahan dunia. Secara sederhana, inti dari permainan golf adalah memasukkan bola ke dalam_ _ **lubang**_ _(_ **cup** _) dengan jumlah pukulan seminimal mungkin, sehingga pemenang ditentukan dari pemain yang memiliki skor lebih rendah._ _ **Satu course**_ _golf terdiri dari_ _ **18**_ **hole** _yang masing-masing berjarak 200-500 yards (1 yard = ± 90 meter) dari_ _ **tempat pukulan awal**_ _(_ **tee box** _) melewati lintasan dengan rumput yang terpotong pendek (_ **faraway** _). Pada lintasannya, akan ada banyak rintangan seperti_ **water hazards** _(rintangan air seperti sungai, danau, atau kolam)_ **, bunker** _(cekungan atau daerah berisi pasir)_ **, rough** _(daerah dengan rumput yang tinggi)_ _yang menjadi tantangan bagi pemain untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam lubang. Setiap_ hole _mempunyai nilai_ **par** _(target jumlah pukulan yang diperlukan untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam lubang) tertentu tergantung seberapa jauh jarak dari_ tee box _ke_ cup _, serta kesulitan lintasan. Bila pemain berhasil memasukkan bola di bawah jumlah_ par _maka muncul istilah_ **eagle** _(memasukkan bola dua pukulan lebih sedikit dari_ par _) atau_ **birdie** _(memasukkan bola satu pukulan lebih sedikit dari_ par _), sementara istilah_ **boogey** _atau_ **double boogey** _digunakan bila pemain memasukkan bola lebih dari_ par _(masing-masing secara berurutan, satu atau dua pukulan lebih dari par). Untuk memasukkan bola, pemain menggunakan lebih dari satu jenis stik yaitu_ **driver** _(untuk memukul jarak jauh, biasa digunakan pada pukulan dari_ tee box _)_ **, iron** _(jenis stik yang umum digunakan, mempunyai jangkauan yang sedang namun tingkat akurasi tinggi)_ **,** _dan_ **putter** _(stik untuk memukul di area_ **green** _/ area sekitar lubang untuk memasukan bola). Untuk membantu pemain mencatat skor, membawakan stik golf, serta memberi arahan dan saran biasanya pemain menyewa_ **caddie** _. Ah, bagi Hiyama-_ shachou _tentu saja tak perlu repot-repot menyewa_ caddie _karena aku sendiri sudah terdaftar sebagai_ caddie _profesional dengan titel_ **honor!**

 _Istilah lain akan dicantumkan dalam glossary di bagian akhir cerita. Selamat menikmati~_

* * *

Menjadi seorang presiden direktur di usia yang masih tergolong muda bukanlah hal yang mudah. Baru saja menamatkan studi magisternya di Amerika, Hiyama Kiyoteru dipanggil ke Jepang tepat ketika ia hampir mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai salah satu mahasiswa doktorat. Hal tersebut terjadi karena ayahnya angkatnya, Hiyama Kiyoshi, memilihnya menjadi penerus Hiyama Corp., sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri. Kiyoshi memilihnya karena bahkan di antara anak-anaknya—yang kandung maupun angkat, Kiyoteru-lah yang paling mumpuni dengan cara pikir strategis yang membuatnya bisa meraih predikat sebagai mahasiswa terbaik di angkatannya. Walau begitu, layaknya akademisi jenius pada umumnya, ia mempunyai sedikit masalah dalam bersosialisasi dan hal lain yang berkaitan dengan hubungan interpersonal.

Disanalah Hatsune Miku berperan penting. Enam tahun hidup di bawah atap sekolah berasrama khusus putri, etiket dan sosialisasi bukanlah hal baru baginya. Sebagai orang yang perspektif serta dianugerahi kemampuan dalam membaca ekspresi seseorang, Miku sering kali dimintai pertimbangan terutama ketika perusahaan tersebut menerima tawaran kerja sama atau investasi dari perusahaan lain. Maka meski ia tak sampai mengecap bangku sarjana, Kiyoteru merekrutnya menjadi sekretaris pribadinya setelah pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja.

Kiyoteru merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin sejuk khas musim semi, berdiri memandang lapangan hijau dari kejauhan. Puas memandang sekelilingnya, ia mengambil satu stik dari tasnya. Sebuah _driver_ agar bolanya terpukul sejauh mungkin dari _tee box_.

"Saya terkejut karena anda bahkan tidak membawa _caddie_ ," ujar Bruno memecah kesunyian tepat setelah Kiyoteru memukul. Memicingkan mata, ia menebak setidaknya bolanya terlempar 150 yard, lumayan untuk _hole_ pertama dengan par 4.

Melirik ke arah Bruno, Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum, mati-matian menahan kekesalan pada seorang wanita berambut toska yang harusnya saat ini mencatat skornya dan membawa tas golfnya, "meski kelihatannya profesional, sekretaris saya sepertinya _memakai jam dari karet_. Mungkin ia akan menyusul."

"Oh, semoga saja. Saya sendiri penasaran dengan Hatsune-san yang selama ini hanya bisa saya dengar suaranya lewat telepon," balas Bruno sambil mengambil _driver_ nya. Seperti yang sudah diajarkan Miku sejak awal bertemu, Kiyoteru hanya menanggapi itu dengan tawa kecil meski ia sendiri sedikit tak nyaman saat menyadari kalau Bruno secara tak langsung menggoda sekretarisnya.

" _Tipikal_ Cassanova _, ya …"_

Mengayunkan _driver_ nya, tentu saja Bruno yang punya perawakan yang lebih atletis dari Kiyoteru berhasil melambungkan bola setidaknya dua puluh yard lebih jauh darinya. Ini masih _hole_ pertama dan sifat ambisius Bruno langsung terlihat.

Bruno Rodriguéz bukanlah orang sembarangan di dunia bisnis. Goumei Corp.—perusahaan miliknya, adalah perusahaan di bidang tekstil yang baru melejit selama lima tahun terakhir ini, yang kabarnya bahkan berpartisipasi dalam memberikan bahan untuk beberapa busana yang diperagakan dalam acara peragaan busana internasional. Tentu saja mencapai level tersebut dalam waktu singkat membuat sang presdir muda dengan paras menawan meraih popularitas yang cukup tinggi. Dan alasan Bruno mengunjungi perusahaan Kiyoteru adalah untuk menawarkan perusahaannya sebagai investor bagi perusahaan yang kini tengah disorot namanya tersebut.

Namun, bukan Kiyoteru namanya kalau tidak menyelidikinya dahulu sebelum memutuskan sesuatu. Dari informasi yang ia dapat—lagi-lagi, terima kasih kepada wanita muda berambut toska yang juga piawai mencari informasi, ada beberapa gosip tak sedap berkaitan dengan sistem perusahaan tersebut serta dengan presdirnya sendiri—yang sayangnya masih belum jelas kebenarannya. Pada akhirnya, penilaian terakhir adalah Kiyoteru harus memutuskan dengan melihat dan mengenal sendiri siapa sebenarnya Bruno Rodriguéz itu.

Memberikan stiknya pada _caddie_ , Bruno berjalan menyusul Kiyoteru yang beberapa langkah di depan, "kulihat anda sepertinya cukup hebat dalam hal ini, Kiyoteru-san."

"Aah … mungkin karena setiap akhir pekan ayah saya sering mengajak saya main," ujar Kiyoteru. Sebenarnya, yang banyak mengajarinya tak lain sekretaris prokrasnya yang sudah biasa main sejak kecil, katanya.

"Hoo, Hiyama- _kaichou_ tampaknya masih sehat, ya? Anda beruntung. Ayahku akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah berhenti mengeluh tentang pinggangnya."

Sambil sesekali mengobrol santai, keduanya melanjutkan permainan. _Hole_ satu yang sepanjang 412 yard tanpa rintangan berarti dimenangkan oleh Bruno dengan _birdie_. _Hole 2_ yang memiliki beberapa rintangan air di sekitar _fairway_ , lagi-lagi dimenangkan oleh Bruno, dengan _birdie_. Sementara _hole_ 3 sepanjang 308 yard dengan _green_ berbentuk tempurung kura-kura dimenangkan oleh Kiyoteru dengan _par._ Untuk sementara, keduanya memiliki skor yang sama yaitu 11.

"Kiyoteru-san bagaimana kalau kita buat ini lebih menarik?"

"Maksud anda?"

" _Betting over something, perhaps?"_

Kiyoteru memicingkan matanya sebentar—berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Menambah sedikit tekanan akan membuatnya lebih mudah membaca sang pria berambut pirang.

" _Sure. How much?_ "

"Aah ... kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau ada hal yang lebih menarik daripada uang," Bruno kemudian mengerling ke arah _caddie_ nya yang berada sedikit jauh dari sebelah kirinya, "dia juga sekretaris pribadiku. Yang menang boleh mengajak sekretaris yang kalah untuk berkencan untuk satu hari, mungkin?"

Kiyoteru melirik ke arah sang caddie yang berkulit gelap dan memiliki tubuh yang cukup menarik. Dibandingkan dengan wanita itu, Miku yang sedikit ... _underdeveloped_ tentu saja kalah jauh. Namun Kiyoteru tidak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal macam itu.

Dan memikirkan kalau sekretarisnya bermesraan dengan seorang _cassanova_ seperti Bruno ... entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Belum sempat Kiyoteru menolak, tiba-tiba saja ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Miku melalui pesan obrolan tadi malam. Ada baiknya ia mengikuti permainan yang disodorkan Bruno meski Kiyoteru adalah _host_ dari permainan tersebut. Gadis itu bahkan sudah bisa menebak bahwa cepat atau lambat Bruno kemungkinan besar akan _meramaikan_ permainan mereka—dan taruhan adalah salah satu kemungkinan terbesar, ujar wanita itu.

Namun bagaimana kalau dia kalah dan ...

 _"Anda berencana untuk kalah? Payah. Padahal hanya permainan setengah_ course _."_

Tertawa kecil, Kiyoteru bisa mendengar suara menyebalkan wanita itu di dalam kepalanya. Kalau Miku ada di sampingnya sekarang, pasti ia mengatakan hal yang sama. Atau bahkan menyetujui tawaran Bruno tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Menarik. _Let's do that, then_."

* * *

Setelah memimpin di _hole_ 4 yang tergolong _short par_ 4dengan _birdie_ , Kiyoteru harus mengalami kegagalan pahit di _hole_ 5\. Dari nilai _par_ 4, Kiyoteru harus puas dengan _double boogey_ karena lintasannya yang sedikit bersudut dengan rintangan pasir di tepi luar _faraway_. Sementara itu Bruno berhasil memperoleh _par_ tanpa hambatan. Kiyoteru memimpin dengan skor 19 sementara Bruno hanya kalah tipis dengan skor 20—karena ia mendapat _double boogey_ di _hole 4_ yang rintangannya cukup banyak.

"Kalau begitu, aku jalan duluan," ujar Bruno setelah melayangkan _tee shot_ nya dengan mulus kira-kira sejauh 150 yard. _Faraway_ kali ini pun memiliki kelok yang bahkan lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, dengan hutan yang menghalangi pandangannya menuju _green_ dan rerumputan tinggi di sisi luar lintasan. Ah, dan jangan lupakan rintangan air yang jaraknya hanya 50 yard dari hutan itu. Setelah itu, sepertinya tidak ada rintangan berarti untuk memukul bola ke _green_ selain _bunker_ di sekelilingnya.

Kiyoteru sama sekali tak suka dengan perbedaan skor tipis seperti itu—membuatnya geram. Meski ia tipe yang jarang peduli dengan menang atau kalah, ia terbiasa menang dan kali ini pun ia tidak berencana untuk kalah. Dan sekarang, ia mengincar _eagle_ pada _hole_ _par_ 5 tersebut.

Tentu saja bukan demi perempuan berkulit gelap sekretaris Bruno. Sudah pasti karena ia tak mau Miku ... menertawakannya dan menjadikannya bahan lawakan antara wanita itu dan ayahnya yang cerewet.

"Harus ambil risiko, mungkin ..." Kiyoteru bergumam. Yang tadinya ia berniat cari aman, sekarang mulai berpikir untuk bermain sedikit berani, "iron 8 ... hm, mungkin sebaiknya iron 7."

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sedari awal bermain aman, Bruno selalu melancarkan pukulan-pukulan bertenaga yang membuat bolanya melambung tinggi dan jatuh jauk dari asalnya, seorang _risk-taker_ memang.

Mengambil napas dalam sebelum menghelanya panjang, Kiyoteru bersiap. Menumpu bobotnya pada sebelah kanan, sedikit condongkan badan ke target, putar pinggang, dan ayun!

Kiyoteru tersenyum melihat bola itu menghilang di satu titik yang ia tuju. Kalau perhitungannya benar, bola itu akan _safe_.

"Wah, sayang sekali, ya Kiyoteru-san. Sepertinya bolamu tenggelam di kolam."

Kiyoteru hanya bisa terkejut sebelum melihat sendiri bolanya berada di dasar rintangan air. Ia memijat kepalanya. Sebenarnya selama 6 _hole_ prmainannya, bukan kali ini saja bola miliknya jatuh di tempat yang tidak sesuai dengan perhitungannya. Apa daya penglihatannya sudah menurun dan ia harus mengganti kaca mata, atau memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya hari ini ...

Yang jelas, Kiyoteru sudah lelah.

Satu bulan ini jadwalnya memang padat, semenjak perusahaanya memutuskan untuk membuka cabang di Indonesia. Permainan yang seharusnya jadi penyegaran baginya malah menjadi tekanan lain yang seolah berusaha menguji batas kemampuannya.

Seolah mengejeknya, tetes-tetes air turun dari langit perlahan namun pasti. Meski langit masih cerah, namun rinai hujan sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal itu, terus turun dengan kecepatan rendah dan konstan—gerimis.

Menatap bolanya, ia rasanya ingin menyerah saja.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, jangan lupa membawa peralatan pelindung dari hujan."

Awalnya Kiyoteru menganggap suara cempreng itu hanya delusi dari otaknya yang sudah lelah. Namun menyadari tak ada lagi rintik hujan membasahi tubuhnya, ia berbalik.

"Alangkah baiknya bila sepasang lensa milik anda punya daya jangkau tersendiri. Sejak _hole_ 4 ia sudah berbuat curang pada anda, dan ini sudah kelima kalinya," ujar wanita berambut toska itu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto dari ponsel pintarnya, "dia sampah dan tidak layak kita urus, alih-alih diberi investasi. Ayo kita pulang."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Miku selalu menjadi alasan ia bisa bernapas lega. Pikirannya yang sedari tadi berkabut menjadi jernih kembali tepat saat ia menatap sepasang iris sewarna batu kelahiran bulan Maret di depannya.

Tentu saja mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan dengan bukti itu. Keduanya sadar dan tahu betul mengonfrontasi orang seperti Bruno tak ubahnya seperti menyiram bensin ke api. Walau begitu, setidaknya keduanya telah melihat bahwa orang sepertinya tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Bukan gayaku untuk pergi di tengah pertandingan," ujar Kiyoteru sambil mengambil bolanya dan meletakkannya tepat di tepi kolam. Penalti dua pukulan untuknya, artinya skor akhirnya harus ditambah dua, karena bola harus dipindahkan ke posisi lain setelah masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Heh, sok keren seperti biasa," komentar Miku.

Tersenyum, Kiyoteru mengambil _iron_ 6 dan mengayun stiknya. Terlihat bola itu mendarat dengan aman di _green_. Miku memicingkan matanya sebelum menyerahkan payungnya pada pria itu dan mengambil tas berisi stik golf milik Kiyoteru.

"Aku ke sana duluan sebelum si bodoh itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Anda santai saja," ujarnya sambil lari menerobos hujan hanya dengan dilindungi jas hujan plastik kumal miliknya.

"Terima kasih, Miku," bisik pria itu dengan senyum.

Karena insiden tadi, skor Kiyoteru dan Bruno seimbang karena Bruno hanya mendapat _birdie_. Namun, berkat arahan Miku di _hole_ 7dan 8 dengan par 4 yang terkenal akan rintangan anginnya—yang diperburuk dengan hujan yang menjadi cukup deras, Kiyoteru bisa melewati keduanya dengan masing-masing 3 pukulan. Sementara Bruno yang memang terlihat kewalahan harus puas dengan _par_ dan _double boogey_.

"Kali ini bagaimana? Haruskah kita beri sedikit keringanan?" tanya Miku sambil memegang erat tudung jas hujannya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lain memegang payung untuk Kiyoteru.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kiyoteru bertanya balik sambil mengambil _driver_ nya. Pria itu bisa mendengar Miku menyeringai.

"Bohong deh. Gimana kalau _eagle_?"

Kiyoteru melirik ke arah Miku yang tersenyum jahil, dan keduanya tertawa kecil seolah bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing. Entah kenapa, selain bisa diandalkan sekretarisnya yang satu ini sangat _connect_ dengannya. Kiyoteru memang ingin mengakhirinya dengan sesuatu yang besar, dan _eagle_ adalah satu-satunya cara. Miku sudah tentu mengerti kemauannya itu.

"Tolong arahannya, Hatsune-sama," balas Kiyoteru sambil tertawa kecil. Miku melihat ke depan, sedikit memicingkan mata karena angin cukup besar. Ia terdiam sebentar, menunduk dan membiarkan tangannya terjuntai hingga menyentuh rumput. Kemudian ia berjinjit dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Kiyoteru sudah paham kalau Miku melakukan gerakan aneh seperti itu, maka ia sedang membaca arah dan kecepatan angin.

 _Hole_ terakhir tersebut cukup menantang. Dengan 5 _par_ , jarak 514 yard untuk sampai ke _cup_ atau lubang, sungai di sisi kanan _faraway_ , _rough_ yang memotong lintasan, serta bunker yang mengelilingi _green_ , tentu mendapat nilai _par_ saja patut disyukuri, apalagi di cuaca yang buruk seperti ini.

"Ganti _driver_ nya dengan _iron_ saja, nomor 5 atau 6. Jangan buat bolanya terlalu tinggi, atur agar bola tidak melambung hingga 10 … tidak, 15 meter. Usahakan agar bola sampai sedekat mungkin di ujung _faraway_ sebelum _rough_."

"Baiklah. Beri aku nomor 6," ujar Kiyoteru. Dengan segera, Miku memberikan stik yang Kiyoteru minta. Kiyoteru mengambil napas dalam sebelum mengayun stiknya. Bola melambung menembus angin sebelum akhirnya jatuh tepat di tepi _faraway_. Saat berjalan menuju bolanya, Kiyoteru dan Miku dapat mendengar Bruno merutuk karena bolanya jatuh di tengah _rough_. Ah, di beberpa hole sebelumnya, Bruno juga sempat membanting stiknya. Pria itu sepertinya punyamasalah dalam mengontrol amarahnya.

"Sekarang, anginnya akan membawa bola ke arah sungai karena bagian _rough_ tidak terdapat pepohonan seperti di _faraway_. Biar aku cek dulu sebentar," ujar Miku sambil berlari menuju _rough_ , dan melihat ke kanan-kirinya, sebelum ia memeriksa arah dan kecepatan angin. Begitu ia selesai, ia kembali berlari ke arah Kiyoteru, "lakukan seperti tadi ... tidak, jangan melebihi 10 meter ketinggiannya, dan incar sedekat mungkin dengan _bunker_."

"Bagaimana kalau _green_ nya saja langsung?"

"Heh, ambisius seperti biasa," ujar Miku sambil memberikan Kiyoteru _iron_ nomor 4 dan menerima stik yang sebelumnya Kiyoteru gunakan, menyimpannya di tas. Memicingkan matanya, ia berusaha melihat ke kejauhan meski pandangannya terhalang titik-titik air yang menempel di lensa kacamatanya.

Ia pun mengayunkan bolanya tanpa keraguan, dan berhasil menempatkan bolanya di _green_ —meski kalau bola itu bergulir beberapa yard saja ke belakang akan jatuh di bunker yang basah. Miku segera menyerahkan payungnya kepada Kiyoteru dan berlari ke arah bola sambil membawa tas golf, memastikan bahwa bolanya _safe_ dan akan tetap begitu.

Seperti perkiraan Miku, angin di daerah _rough_ mengarah ke arah sungai dan berhasil membuat bola milik Bruno masuk ke dalam sungai.

Sebuah pukulan dengan tingkat akurasi yang mengagumkan oleh Kiyoteru meski permukaan di sekitar _cup_ licin dan menanjak, mengantar Kiyoteru pada _eagle_ yang ia rencanakan. Membalas _high-five_ Miku, Kiyoteru menemukan dirinya tertawa lepas seiring dengan hujan yang mulai mereda.

Butuh tiga pukulan bagi Bruno untuk menamatkan _hole_ tersebut, dibantu oleh Miku yang seperti biasa sangat menikmati perannya sebagai wanita baik hati. Bruno mengulurkan tangan pada Kiyoteru yang sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh yang bersangkutan. Walu begitu, Bruno tetap melancarkan senyumnya,

"permainan yang bagus, Kiyoteru-san. Saya tidak menyangka anda bahkan berusaha mendapat _eagle_ untuk bisa berkencan dengan sekretarisku," ujarnya diakhiri dengan tawa. Kiyoteru hanya menyeringai ke arah pria itu.

"Yah, lebih baik daripada menceburkan bola lawan ke dalam danau hanya untuk berkencan dengan sekretaris lawan. Lupakan saja, Bruno-san, soal taruhan itu dan kontraknya. Semoga berhasil mencari investor lainnya."

Meninggalkan Bruno yang mematung dengan senyum kaku dan tangan yang masih menunggu sambutan, Kiyoteru berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Miku yang sempat kaget dan tertinggal berusaha berlari dan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan atasannya.

"Yang tadi itu apa? Anda menjadikanku sebagai taruhan?" todong Miku. Kiyoteru hanya meliriknya sebelum membuang mukanya. Alih-alih marah, Miku malah tersenyum lebar, "aaah … jadi karena anda takut aku diambil Bruno-san, makanya wajah anda seperti mau menangis di pinggir kolam tadi?"

Senyum Miku berubah menjadi tawa ketika melihat Kiyoteru makin mempercepat lajunya dengan kuping yang memerah sambil menggerutu, "bodoh!" Berlari, wanita itu menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

"Jawab iya saja susah, dasar!" komentar Miku. Kiyoteru lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah sekretarisnya yang cerewet itu. Perlahan, ia mengangkat dagu wanita yang lebih pendek lima belas senti darinya itu dan menyeringai.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka kalau kepunyaanku disentuh orang lain?"

Kali ini, giliran Miku yang wajahnya memerah dan berteriak, "bodoh!"

Kiyoteru tertawa sebelum menarik tangan wanita itu dan menggenggamnya erat, mengabaikan tunangannya yang masih bewajah semerah tomat.

* * *

 **Outro & Glossary**

 _Halo, Hiyama Kiyoteru di sini. Di bawah sudah kutuliskan beberapa kosakata dan hal-hal asing yang tidak berkaitan maupun berkaitan dengan golf yang tidak dijelaskan oleh Miku di intro. Semoga dapat membantu._

 _ **Chamomile tea**_ : _sebenarnya bukan jenis teh dari daun teh biasa (Camelia sp.) melainkan bunga kering chamomile yang diseduh dengan air panas. Miku biasa membuatkannya untukku ketika aku kelelahan dan biasa mencampurnya dengan sedikit madu._

 _ **Mini-pantry**_ _: dapur kecil. Dalam ruanganku, biasa digunakan untuk membuat minuman dan memanaskan makanan. Tentu saja Miku lebih sering menggunakannya daripadaku_

 _ **Naturalis**_ _: ah ya, pernah nonton Lie to Me? Aku dan Miku menyukai serial barat yang bertema kriminal dan psikologi. Kembali ke topik, naturalis adalah orang yang memiliki bakat alamiah untuk membaca karakter seseorang berdasarkan ekspresi dan gesturnya._

 _ **Setengah course**_ _: satu course golf terdiri dari 18 hole, jadi setengahnya hanya 9 hole. Lagipula, siapa yang mau lama-lama bermain dengan orang yang tidak jujur?_

 _ **Iron**_ _: seperti yang telah disebutkan di intro, iron adalah jenis stik yang sering digunakan di faraway dan mempunyai tujuh jenis, yaitu iron 3-9. Makin besar nomornya maka dapat menghasilkan pukulan dengan sudut lambung bola yang makin besar, namun jarak jangkauannya akan semakin kecil. Daripada driver, iron bisa memberikan akurasi lebih dalam memukul bola. Kadang aku hanya bermain dengan iron dan putter di beberapa hole tertentu meski aku memukul dari tee box._

 _ **Safe**_ _: bola jatuh di daerah yang aman seperti faraway atau green._

 _ **Penalti**_ _: dalam golf penalti adalah menambahkan sejumlah angka ke dalam skor, yang membuat skor pemain menjadi lebih besar dari seharusnya. Pada kasusku, penalty diberikan karena bola tidak dapat dipukul dari tempat jatuhnya bola—yaitu di dasar kolam—dan harus di pindahkan. Kasus tersebut membuatku diberi 2 poin penalti ke dalam skor._

 _Permainan golf seringkali menjadi sarana di mana para pebisnis bersosialisasi. Selama bermain golf bersama ayah dan MIku, aku juga belajar tentang membaca seseorang dari permainannya. Maka untuk membaca karakter rekan bisnis, pesaing, investor, bahkan klien dan perusahaan yang menwariku untuk berinvestasi atau bekerja sama aku biasa mengajak mereke bemain satu atau setengah course, tergantung orangnya. Tapi tentu saja, permainan di akhir pekan bersama dua orang merepotkan tadi memang paling menyenagkan._

* * *

 _(A/N) hula hulaaa~ hadeh *usap keringet INI JADINYA KOK GINI SIH?!_

 _Ahem. Fumaira desu datang dengan fanfic ala-ala *apa. Jadi tadinya saya mau bikin tentang olahraga lari_ _dari kenyataan_ _antara Kiyoteru vs Bruno—terus Miku tugasnya ngajarin Kiyoteru lari gitu hehe, tapi karena tergoda paket ransum akhirnya saya memberanikan diri ngebahas tentang olahraga yang sangat asing buat saya : gol(e)_ _p_ _f._

 _Seperti kebanyakan orang awam, saya nganggep golf itu cuma olahraga borjuis asal pukul*? Memori saya tentang golf adalah game online PANGYA! yang nggak pernah saya mainin secara baik dan benar (dapet par aja kagak ngerti maksudnya apaan. Dapet double boogey malah alhmdulillah). Tapi setelah membulatkan tekad saya akhirnya nonton video yutub tentang golf, baca dandoh sampe volume 11 (doh pen lanjut lagi asli bikin nagih!), dan buka artikel sana-sini dan akhirnya jadilah ini wkwkkwk._

 _Anw saya sadar penyampaian kisahnya bener-bener gak friendly buat orang awam, tapi semoga intro dan outro yang disampaikan langsung oleh main pair favorit saya dapat membantu. Soal teknik ini itunya saya banyak ngarang dari riset dan sedikit comot comot dari komik dandoh. Semoga ndoro Panda Dayo memaklumi_ _dan tekniknya valid,_ _hehe_ _. Bila ada yang kurang dimengerti sila bertanya di kotak ripiu~_

 _-regards, Fumaira_

 _p.s. kalau_ _keburu waktu dan saya bisa, mungkin akan sumbang submisi lain._ _Temanya catur, tapi lebih fokus tentang dopping, hehe. Masuk tema gak, ndoro Panda?_


End file.
